


Just Another Word

by Muccamukk



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, Paired Drabbles, Psi Corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Prompt:Talia Winters, Theory vs Practice.





	Just Another Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for more joy day, to sjnt's prompt.
> 
> Contains canon-typical psi corp screwing people up.

"Marriage is a partnership," Teacher says. The children nod solemnly.

Talia barely remembers her parents, but that seems right to her. She cherishes impressions of talking and kisses, the mind-feeling of true hearts.

Teacher tells them when they're old enough, the Corps will find them partners like that, each person getting their perfect match.

Five minutes of knowing Jason teaches Talia the reality of true hearts. Five seconds of knowing Matthew shows her that not all Corps-made matches are perfect.

Talia doesn't know what she discovers when first she sees Susan. She only knows that she needs to learn more.

* * *

Susan tells her that if she takes the badge off, Talia will be free.

"Free from what?" she doesn't ask. She doesn't have to read minds to know what Susan means: Free of rules, free of control, free of twenty-one years of friends and family, surety and protection.

Talia takes the badge off. She takes her gloves off, then too. She imagines that touching Susan skin to skin will be a new kind of freedom for her, the kind she so briefly had with Jason.

She feels warmth and the beginnings of hope. She feels Susan.

Talia doesn't feel free.


End file.
